Sometimes Things Happen
by womanofthepast
Summary: Sequel to Until Death Do Us Part. The wedding of Alice and Frank Longbottom comes after a very long summer riddled with fights that have created factions in the strong relationship of Lily and James. Will it work out in the end? Rate PG13 for leeway.
1. Angry Lily

Lily walked through the edge of the forest near the house that James and her had just bought as their new future home in the Gordic's Hallow. She looked behind her, wondering if she should be doing this. Marrying James that is. Since she had accepted his marriage proposal she had been running into every type of problem and fight imaginable and James didn't seem to care.  
He had gotten a job as an Auroa, as did she. That was when the biggest fight of the summer had started. He had told her that she was a woman and shouldn't be doing such a job. That she would get killed and then what would happen to whatever future children they were to have. Then he had said something that royally ticked her off. He had said that women belonged at home and not out having a job. That was when she had left. She had a small little duffle bag filled with things and she was NOT going back. That much she knew. At least not right now. She had to get as far away from James as possible. But first she wanted to brood over what had happened.  
She didn't know where in the world she was going to go. She didn't want to barge in on Alice and Frank. They were so busy with the wedding that she didn't want to bring any hardship or pain upon them by seeing her this way. She couldn't turn to Nancy because she had not been heard of. But as she thought of Nancy her mind turned to Sirius. She needed to talk to him. He was perfect. She apparated herself over to his flat instantly, running up the few steps, and knocking on the door quickly.  
The Sirius Black that she found was no longer the happy go lucky man she had once known the past few months. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and there was a deep sadness to them, making them -if it was at all possible-to be even more gray.  
"Hey Lils. How are you? What are you doing here?" He asked, ushering her in. She looked around. It looked like there was no sign of Nancy-the woman that he loved. She turned to him, ignoring his questions and just stood and studied his face.  
"What happened Sirius?" Lily asked him softly, her voice obviously striking a nerve. His eyes glistened in tears.  
"Voldermort. He killed her. HE KILLED HER!!" Sirius screamed, smashing a fist into the wall.  
"Oh, no. Not Nancy." Lily cried, putting her arm out to steady herself before she fell over. Sirius led her over to the couch and sat down beside her.  
"He killed her. Her and our son and daughter. We were going to have twins. Twins, Lily. I was going to marry her. And now she is gone. My babies, my love. Gone. To that asshole. That thing."  
Lily placed a hand upon his shoulder, not caring that the tears flowed down her face freely like small waterfalls.  
"We'll get through this." She promised. Lily held him and rocked him, not knowing truly what to do for the man's pain.  
  
A door slammed angrily causing both of them to jump and look in time to see Nancy walk through the door. Sirius jumped up,  
ran to her, and spun her around, laughing and crying at her return.  
  
"SIRIUS! THE BABIES!" Nancy exclaimed. He put her down quickly. He covered her face in kisses and hugged her to him.  
  
"You're alive." He whisperd into her hair.  
  
"Don't tell me the Ministry told you I was dead?" She asked. He nodded against her.  
  
"They came and said you were killed."  
  
"I get an injury and take myself to St. Mungo's and it is automatically believed that I am dead. I have already taken care of the Ministry. Did you send owls to the others?" Nancy asked.  
  
"I was writing them when Lily came." He let her go, allowing Nancy and Lily to hug.  
  
"You're alive! And pregnant! When were you going to tell me!" Lily said, giving her a hug, happy tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"At the wedding rehersal. I wanted it to be a surprise." Nancy said, placing a hand upon her stomach.  
  
"Congratulations to you both." Lily said, smiling brightly.  
  
"How come you're here?" Nancy asked. She watched as Lily's face fell and a deep sigh came from her lips.  
  
"James and I had a fight. He said that women are suppose to stay home. I can not stay with him in that house right now. I'm not even sure I want to marry him now."  
  
"He said that?!" Sirius exclaimed angrily. Lily nodded.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you need to, Lily. I think James needs some time to think about what he has said." Sirius said,  
looking over at Nancy to see if it was alright. Nancy nodded. Lily smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I am glad you two are my friends." 


	2. Fight Resolved

(A/N: Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers. I would like to thank these people for reviewing my fanfiction.  
Lily Nicole Potter, TigerLily56, Padfoot the Great, InLuvwithHarry16, Nikkie Angel, Miz greenleaf, saulafansam, Shuichi66, siriusblack08, sblomie, Serindipity9, Miss-Evelyn, bitterosemary, and Tabytha.  
I am sorry I have not updated. We had a family emergency over here. Everyone is fine and it is over with and updates should come faster now. And now for the moment you've been waiting for. Onward to the Fanfiction)  
James knew that once Lily had left the house that evening for her usual 'walk' that she probably wouldn't return until late.  
He watched the time as it got later and later. He waited up all night and into the morning. She didn't return. He paced the living room's floor. A million things flew through his mind. The only thing he thought to do was go to Sirius for advice. He aparated in front of Sirius' house and pounded on the door frantically, fearing that as each minute passed he was that further from ever finding Lily again. Lily in a crumpled t-shirt and his pj pants came to the door. She looked up at him in surprise, but then it turned cold.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" She asked him angrily. He didn't think to ask or even ponder her angry tone. He threw his arms around her and hugged her to him.  
  
"I thought you were dead. I thought something bad happened. Oh thank everything that you are alright and were untouched."  
She pushed him away. Her face filling with anger.  
  
"And you think waltzing over here and hugging me is going to make up for what you said, then you are wrong." Lily growled.  
James' eyes widened. What had he said that had created such a rift between them?  
  
"Um, what did I say this time?" James asked carefully, afraid that she would explode.  
  
"That women aren't suppose to work. They are suppose to stay home and take care of the kids. HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD JUST SIT AROUND WHILE YOU GOT TO HAVE ALL THE DAMN ADVENTURES?!" Lily screamed.  
  
James could hear feet running down the steps and sure enough Sirius and Nancy came into view.  
  
"Hey stupid! What's happening bro?" Sirius asked, slapping James on the back. Nancy and Lily glared at Sirius' actions.  
  
"Lily, listen..." James started, ignoring his friend's silly smile beside him.  
  
"No, Lily listen anything, Potter." Lily interrupted, her hands on her hips.  
  
"LET THE POOR STUPID MAN SPEAK!" Sirius yelled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sirius is right. I am stupid. Always have been. I let anything stupid in my head just fall out. And I'm sorry. I never meant any of that. I only meant that being an Auror is dangerous. And I love you. I don't want you getting hurt. I'd understand if you never want to see me again." James said, he turned around and started heading down the steps.  
  
"James, wait." Lily said softly. Sirius and Nancy looked at each other and retreated into the safety of the house. They closed the door behind them, leaving them alone.  
  
"Yes?" James asked, turning around to face her.  
  
"I love you too. You are just stupid sometimes. That's part of the arrogant seeker inside you." Lily said gently, pushing a lock of his unruly black hair out of his face. James pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly, his heart thumped in joy that the fight was over once again. But he couldn't help but feel this was one of many that they would face together. 


	3. Realizations

Alice sat in the soon to be her home with Frank, frantically trying to get everything ready for her wedding and praying silently that Frank would come home soon from that blasted mission that Dumbledore had insisted that Frank go on.  
  
Frantic knocks came at the door. Alice ran to it and opened it, finding her love wide eyed and shaking. Sweat rolled down is face.  
  
"Frank!" Alice exclaimed, looking him over.  
  
"Run, Alice. It's him," Frank whispered, his chest heaving.  
  
"Not without you," Alice whispered, holding his hand tightly.  
  
"One, two, three," Frank said, whipping is wand around them and sending them to the only place he thought would be safe for them to go at this moment.  
  
Alice and Frank popped out of thin air in the middle of Sirius's living room. They fell to the ground, heaving and shaking out of the fear.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HECK?!" Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet.  
  
"It's Alice and Frank!" Lily exclaimed, rushing over to them.  
  
"What the hell happened to you two?" James asked as he helped Frank to his feet.  
  
"Voldermort," Alice whispered, her voice shaking. Nancy eased her to the couch and rushed out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
"What?!" Sirius yelled again, causing Alice to jump from the noise.  
  
"Voldermort. My mission was to spy on some death eaters. Voldermort chased me to the house. I only just got out alive with Alice," Frank answered.  
  
"That sleazy bastard. One day I'm gonna..." James started, but he was cut off by Lily's hand.  
  
"We all want to, but unless another wizard or witch is just as powerful or even more powerful then we have no chance at all of surviving. He will kill everyone in the end," Lily said softly,  
her voice breaking at the end.  
  
"Not if we can stop it. We're the best of the best of everything. We can do it," Sirius said,  
trying to keep everyone positive.  
  
"No we can not Sirius, and you damn well know that," Nancy said as she returned with several glasses and a pitcher of ice water. She handed a full glass to both Alice and Frank and then offered it to the others.  
  
A knock came upon the door, causing everyone to freeze. Sirius got up and slinked over to the door.  
  
"COME ON YOU FREAKIN' STUPID IDIOT!! LET ME IN! IT'S REMUS!!" The very manly voice of Remus Lupin yelled outside. Sirius opened the door and brought him inside.  
  
"REMUS!! MY BUDDY OLD PAL!!" Sirius yelled as they entered the living room.  
  
"I'm right next to you Sirius," Remus said patiently, rolling his eyes slightly.  
  
"Oh, yeah right. Good to see that you are well. How's teaching?" Sirius asked as he flopped back down into his arm chair.  
  
"Not good. Once they find out I'm a werewolf they don't want to hire me. Dumbledore won't give me a job right now. Says too many of the parents are worried about what's been going on with Voldermort and his cohorts. Which means, unfortunately, I do not have money nor do I have a place to live. Has anyone heard from Hestia Jones lately?" Remus asked as he sat down next to Frank.  
Remus looked around and saw the ashen faces of his friends. His eyes questioned, but he remained silently, allowing them time to get over the shock of whatever happened.  
  
"Voldermort chased Frank and Alice down. They can't go back. No one knew where that house was.  
Except for their friends," Nancy explained, trying to fill Remus in.  
  
"Wait... Let's narrow this down. Who knows where they have been living?" Remus asked, turning to face Alice and Frank.  
  
"You, Sirius, Nancy, Lily, James, Hestia, Gretchen, and Peter. That's everyone that knows. Of course our parents know, but not even our siblings. They understand that we could die at any moment. Other then that no one does," Alice replied, her eyes looked off into the distance.  
  
"Wait. Peter. Has anyone heard from him? At all?" Sirius asked, a light coming on in his head.  
  
"No. Not since he told James and I about the whole trip to find himself," Lily answered, confused by Sirius' question.  
  
"That's it!" Frank yelled, jumping up off the couch.  
  
"What's it?" James asked, just as confused as Lily.  
  
"Peter," Sirius said simply.  
  
"He is the one betraying us!" Lily exclaimed catching on.  
  
"We are strong because of our friendship. Voldermort doesn't understand that!" Frank exclaimed excitedly, his face lightening.  
  
"We have to devise a plan. A plan to get rid of Peter, but with enough evidence to do so. Peter has to die. Otherwise we will die. Okay. Here's what we're going to do....." Sirius said, leaning forward. 


	4. Dumbledore Speaks

Lily and James received a letter from Dumbledore. A letter that requested their presence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy immediately. Thus, they went but with the company of their companions.  
  
Lily walked into the hallowed halls that they had been students in just a couple of months prior and sighed deeply. So much had happened here. So many memories. For seven years she had known these people and now they knew that Peter had become an illegal animagus for the soul purpose to kill them all. She knew that he was too quiet for his own good, but she never believed that all these years he would plot and plan a way to kill them off.  
  
James grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, as if he knew just what she was thinking.  
He had known Peter so much more so then everyone else. Or at least he thought. Now he was helping an evil man.  
  
They walked together into the office that was Dumbledore's and waited for him to make a grand entrance, as always. Several minutes later Dumbledore walked down the steps with a small smile.  
  
"Ah, I see you brought your gang of friends with you. I had expected that you would. There is something that has come to my attention. Something very important. That involves you, Lily, James, Alice, and Frank most of all. This is a prophecy. A real prophecy. Now watch," Dumbledore said as he waved his hand over a large bowl filled with clear silver stuff.  
  
A woman stood before them and spoke about a child that Voldermort would choose from parents that thrice defied him. As the prophecy went on the color, in the four people's face that it concerned, drained away.  
  
"But, we don't know which set of parents this child will be from. Dumbledore just tell us straight out. Is that set of parents going to die?" Sirius asked, his voice darkening.  
  
"I believe so, yes. I'm sorry. But you deserve the truth," Dumbledore said, his head bowing in sorrow.  
  
"It's Peter. We can not tell him a damned thing. Otherwise this prophecy will come true. But we have the advantage. We know the prophecy. Yes, we have thrice defied Voldermort but that does not mean that our children won't be alright. Right, Dumbledore?" Lily asked him, her glimmer of hope stayed in her eyes.  
  
"There is the possibility, but are you sure it is Peter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes. We have not told a soul. We have a plan for the bastard. He will pay for what he has done to us. Plan Get Him is being started right now. Today. Lily and James invite you, Dumbledore to their wedding. It's time to get Voldermort and that weasle once and for all," Remus said darkly.  
  
"You're planning a wedding to kill them. I do not think that is wise," Dumbledore voiced.  
  
"If we are to die anyway, then why not on the day where we are united as one?" James asked.  
  
"We are ready for this. Let's go. It's time for the end of this shit," Lily said.  
  
They turned around and walked out, leaving a sad Dumbledore behind.  
  
"May your plan work. If not I shall take care of the children that will loose their parents as a result," Dumbledore whispered in promise as the door shut behind them. 


	5. Lily's Own Prophecy

Nancy paced in Sirius' bedroom that night, worried. She placed a hand upon her stomach and wondered if they would ever see days that weren't filled with war and hatred. If they would ever know peace. If they would ever see happier days. If they would be allowed to grow up in a normal family.  
  
Yes, they would be Blacks. A part of the horrible Black family. But out of that family had come a very rare gem. Their father and there was nothing that she wanted more then him.  
  
But this plan would place them and their children in danger. The prophecy had said that it would effect Lily and James' or Alice and Frank's child. Not themselves. Why were they protecting children that did not even exist yet.  
  
Unless, they already did exist. If Lily and Alice was pregnant. They couldn't be! Alice always talked about morals. So did Lily. This close to weddings and such would they throw it all aside?  
  
Nancy left the room and into the living room where Lily and Alice sat talking.  
  
"You two aren't pregnant too are you?" Nancy blurted out as soon as she entered. They stopped talking and smiled.  
  
"No. We are not. We were just discussing the same thing that you were thinking," Alice said with a chuckle.  
  
"I see. I was just wondering. You never know," Nancy replied.  
  
"Like how Sirius got you pregnant," Lily teased gently.  
  
"We have been trying for a while," Nancy said.  
  
"A while?!" Alice asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. For about two months before graduation," Nancy admitted.  
  
"Really? I never would have guessed. Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked.  
  
"Because I wasn't sure how you two would react," Nancy said as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"Never worry about that. We are very happy about it. Just make sure that Sirius marrys you before they are born," Lily said as she gave Nancy a genuine smile.  
  
"Oh I will. They won't be bastard children," Nancy assured, returning the smile.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank came into the room and looked at the women in confusion.  
  
"Where you talking about us? Is that why you guys got all quiet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No not all of you. Just about how you got me knocked up," Nancy answered him softly.  
  
"You wanted to be," Sirius fought gently back.  
  
"Naw, I was only trying to keep you around," Nancy teased.  
  
James took Lily's hand and led her out of the room and upstairs to where he was sleeping.  
  
"I want to talk to you. About this potential child that could be without parentage. Who would be his protector? His guardian?" James asked, his face serious.  
  
"I only assumed Nancy and Sirius since they are the only couple that aren't on the hit list. I would give the baby to Remus and Hestia, but... you know," Lily answered.  
  
"Yeah I know. What do you think it would be? A boy or a girl?" James asked her as he sat down on the bed. Lily gazed off into space. A vision came to her. A vision of a small baby boy in a bundle on a door step. A baby boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes and a lightening bolt shaped scar upon his forehead. She saw a note. A note to a Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dudley. Lily gasped.  
  
"Oh, James. It's our little boy. He's the one. We're going to die!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know?" James asked as he took her hand.  
  
"His little soul cried out to mine," Lily said, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
"Does he have a name, babe?" James asked.  
  
"Harry. Harry James Potter. With beautiful jet black hair. He looks so much like you. Except for the eyes. He has my eyes. He'll never know us," Lily sobbed. James pulled her to him. He looked over at the door. He was thankful he had thought to lock it. So no one would come in and try to find out why Lily was crying.  
  
"It'll be okay. We will do everything in our power to make sure that he lives. I promise that to you, Lily," James whispered. Lily looked up.  
  
"We won't have a wedding night. We are going to die in this plan. I can feel it," Lily said, her heart breaking with each word.  
  
"Don't say that. We won't. Harry will live. It takes nine months. We will live for Harry," James promised.  
  
"James, make love to me. Please," Lily begged. He nodded and flipped off the light, pulling her closer and hoped that he could make every worry in her head go away. 


	6. Announcements

Lily snuck out of James room the next morning and closed the door behind her. Last night had been one that she had only dreamt about and she was thankful that she had James. Even for a short time.  
  
She walked down the steps and into the kitchen, hoping to be alone but found Sirius down there with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"Have fun last night?" Sirius asked with a wink as she sat down gingerly on a stool.  
  
"Shut up," Lily said, glaring at him.  
  
"It's not like I didn't guess what you two were doing in there. All alone. In the middle of the night. You realized didn't you?" Sirius asked her, looking down at his cup.  
  
"Realized what?" Lily asked him.  
  
"That you may not be able to do that with him ever again," Sirius said simply.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did," Lily admitted as she looked down at her hands. She found it hard to look Sirius in the eye and talk to him about such an wonderful experience of true love.  
  
"Nancy and I realized two months ago. You weren't the only ones realizing last night," Sirius said softly. As if on cue, Alice came down the steps slowly and gingerly a meek smile upon her face.  
  
"Um, good morning," Alice said as she sat down just as gingerly on another stool.  
  
"You too huh?" Lily asked her knowingly.  
  
"Yes," Alice answered, her face flushing.  
  
"Us too," Lily reassured her.  
  
"Want to find out if your pregnant?" Nancy's voice asked as she walked down the steps.  
  
"How?" Alice asked.  
  
"Simple. Just take your wand, point it to your stomach and say, 'Please tell me if a child is growing in there.' It's that simple," Nancy said. She handed her wand over to Lily. Lily looked down at it and pointed it at herself. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard.  
  
"Please tell me if a child is growing in there," Lily whispered.  
  
"Yes, there is a child," The wand said. Lily looked up in surprise.  
  
"It doesn't lie," Nancy answered, a smile upon her face. Lily handed the wand over to Alice.  
  
"Please tell me if a child is growing in there," Alice said softly.  
  
"Yes, there is a child," The wand said again. Alice smiled and raced back up the stairs.  
  
"Are you going to go and tell James?" Sirius asked. Lily shook her head.  
  
"I'll wait until he is awake," Lily said.  
  
"He will be awake once you tell him," Nancy encouraged. Lily sighed and walked up the steps.  
  
She found James sleeping soundly in the same position that she had left him in. She turned on the light and gently shook him awake.  
  
"What is it Lils?" James asked her, concern etching into his face.  
  
"We're pregnant, James," Lily said softly.  
  
"Harry? We made Harry already?" James said, his voice filling with pride.  
  
"Yes we did," Lily said, smiling.  
  
"OH HECK YEAH. WHO'S THE MAN!" James yelled. Lily shook her head.  
  
"I mean, that's wonderful. That's so wonderful. I get a son!!" James pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. He broke away and pulled her downstairs.  
  
"I'M GONNA HAVE A SON!!" James yelled as they ran down the stairs. 


	7. Hestia Returns

Alice walked into the room where Frank lay sleeping and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Frank's groggy voice asked as he fumbled for the light.  
  
"We're pregnant!" Alice exclaimed.  
  
"We are?!" Frank asked, jolting out of bed.  
  
"Yep," Alice said, her smile widening.  
  
"I'M GONNA HAVE A SON!!" James voice resounded through the house. Frank and Alice laughed.  
  
"Guess they also are expecting now," Frank said as he gave Alice a passionate kiss.  
  
"DUDE HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A SON ALREADY?" Sirius yelled from downstairs. Frank rolled his eyes and got out of bed.  
  
"Because I know!" James was saying as they entered the living room.  
  
"We're having a son as well," Frank said as he sat down.  
  
"HOW IN THE HECK DOES EVERYONE KNOW SO SOON? WHY IN THE HECK DID WE NOT KNOW?" Sirius yelled.  
  
"STOP YELLING YOU FRUIT CAKE!!" Nancy yelled in his ear.  
  
"BUT IT'S FUN TO YELL!!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"NOT FOR THE PEOPLE SITTING NEXT TO YOU YOU FREAK!!" Lily yelled across the table.  
  
"FINE THEN I WILL STOP SCREAMING!!" Sirius yelled back, huffing in fake anger.  
  
"Thank you. I've heard enough yelling for one morning," Remus said as he came down the steps.  
  
"They're pregnant," Sirius said pointing.  
  
"So I heard," Remus said as he rubbed his temple.  
  
"We're having sons," Lily said.  
  
"So I also heard. Speaking of hearing, has anyone heard from Hestia?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm here," A voice said as the body popped out of thin air. Remus smiled and embraced her happily.  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE POP INTO THIS HOUSE UNINVITED AND UNANNOUNCED?!" Sirius yelled, throwing his hands up into the air.  
  
"Because you said we could," Hestia pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Sirius said. Hestia laughed.  
  
"Alice and Lily are pregnant," Nancy told her.  
  
"So is Nancy. With twins," Alice told her as well.  
  
"Well my my my, everyone has been quite busy. Remus, do you think we should join the group?" Hestia asked him.  
  
"Didn't we already?" Remus said with a devilish smile.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T?!" Sirius yelled, jumping up.  
  
"Yes, we did," Hestia answered.  
  
"OH MY LAND?! WHEN?" Nancy yelled in shock.  
  
"Three months ago," Remus said.  
  
"Wait, then our kids will be born at the same time!" Nancy said.  
  
"All of our children will be born around the same time. They probably will be the best of friends," Hestia pointed out.  
  
"Not if we all die," Lily said softly.  
  
"What? Die?" Hestia asked, her eyes scanning the room.  
  
"There is a prophecy. Alice and Frank or James and I will be killed by Voldermort and our child will be the one that has to defeat him," Lily filled her in.  
  
"You're not serious!" Hestia exclaimed.  
  
"We are," James answered.  
  
"But we have a plan. But you have to promise not to tell Peter. He is the one that is betraying us," Sirius said.  
  
"I promise," Hestia vowed.  
  
"Alright, Here's the plan. . ." 


	8. Voldermort's End

(A/N: Even though Harry and Neville have not been born yet Dumbledore did not believe that they would go through with their plans. Killing Peter would stop the betraying and it is mutual with the group that they want to, but you'll just have to wait to see the reasoning behind Sirius' very strange plan. This is my take on what should have happened. It is an AU fanfiction. I had originally planned it as such and I am keeping with that plan. Just stay with me and all your questions shall be answered.)  
  
Peter stood before Voldermort and shook in fear. He knew that he failed in getting any type of information on anyone of of his friends. The only thing he knew was that James and Lily would be wed within the month.  
"That is all that you can tell me?" Voldermort asked, his eyes piercing through him. He nodded.  
"Yes, Dark Lord. I am sorry that I have failed you," Peter said, bowing his head in revereance.  
"You have not failed me. You are to go to this wedding. And bring the Potters to me. They shall die for what they have done.  
They have killed Death Eaters, a crime punishable with death. Bring them to me," Voldermort ordered. He turned away, allowing Peter to slink out.  
Lily had been waiting for this day for quite some time, but never had she believed that this would be the day that they would stand up to Peter and Voldermort only a couple of minutes after their wedding. She looked at herself in the mirror. Underneath the large, white dress was a jump suite of sorts and her wand. She was prepared for this battle, but her heart was not.  
  
She was leading their baby into this. He would be safe unless she was killed. Then he would never have a chance at life. James had promised that Harry would be fine, but she just couldn't believe it right now. Not before the battle. She would be assured once the battle was over and Voldermort was dead once and for all.  
The wedding ceremony was to be short, but to her it felt like an eternity to the part where she vowed herself to James forever.  
"I, Lily Evans pledge my life to you, James Potter. To have and to hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live," Lily said, her heart rejoicing that she had finally said it to him but her stomach dropped. They would not be living long.  
James could see the pain in her eyes. The thought that they would be dead within hours of their marriage. He felt the same, but tried to hide it with his happiness of finally being united with her.  
"I, James Potter pledge my life to you, Lily Evans. To have and to hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live," James repeated.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the minister said, motioning for him to do so. He leaned down and kissed her softly, trying to send her reassurances and love through his kiss. They broke away and he saw a smile cross her face. He smiled and turned back to his friends that sat cheering. He looked over and saw Peter. He gave him a smile even though in his mind he wanted to kill him right then and there for what he was doing to them.  
As Sirius had expected Peter came up to them when everyone was gone.  
"I have a rather large present back at home I could not carry. Will you please follow me there so I can give it to you?" Peter asked. Lily and James nodded.  
James gave a wink behind Peter's back, a signal to the gang to follow and led Lily out their muggle car that they insisted that everyone ride in on this special occassion as to not mess up the dresses and such.  
They followed silently to Peter's house that was only a couple of blocks away. Peter got out of his car and headed for the very back near the woods. They got out and followed. Voldermort stood in the middle of the field before the woods, snarling.  
"Very good Peter. You have done a magnificant job. The Potters after their wedding. The until death do us part will be done here right now. Please do not fight. It makes it so much worse on you," Voldermort said as he raised his wand.  
"No! You have miscalculated us Voldermort for the last time!" James said as he ripped off his tux and held out his wand. Lily ripped off the dress and flung it, and stood next to James definately.  
"This is laughable. You believe that you can defeat me. You two stupid people. No one can match my powers!" Voldermort roared.  
"Two can't, but eight can!" Sirius roared as the gang with Dumbledore jumped out of the hiding spots.  
  
"Dumbledore," Voldermort hissed, gripping his wand more tightly.  
  
"Thomas Riddle. You should have known not to try and kill these people. They are much more then you can imagine," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"They are the only ones that stand in my way. I heard the prophecies. I will rise to power!" Voldermort roared.  
  
"You never were one to use your brains Thomas," Dumbledore chastised.  
  
"Stop calling me that. My name is Lord Voldermort!"  
  
"At one time it was Thomas Riddle," Dumbledore reminded him.  
  
"That was the name of that man that gave me life. I do not want any connections with him."  
  
"You always where evil. I knew it from the moment that I met you."  
  
"Good, then you understand what I must do."  
  
"Go ahead Thomas, but it will not be to your benefit. You shall die this day."  
  
"That's what you think old man."  
  
"AVDA KEDVRA!!" The group screamed. Eight bolts of green light penetrated Voldermort. He screamed and exploded into a thousand pieces.  
  
"MASTER!" Peter yelled in panick.  
  
"Now we must deal with you, betrayer," Sirius said, the group pulled around him, not allowing him to escape. They grabbed his wand away.  
  
"Do not hurt me. I was tricked," Peter lied.  
  
"No you weren't. You wanted to be apart of it. You always were a weasel," James said, his face filled with anger.  
  
"But killing me won't do any good. You'll all go to jail," Peter tried.  
  
"No we won't and you damn well know it. So shut the hell up, Peter," Sirius growled.  
  
"Please. We are friends!"  
  
"Not any more, Peter. You chose to betray the group. Your fellow friends," Lily said, trying to keep her voice even. James set a binding spell upon him and glared. He got up into his face, breathing hard as he tried to maintain some sort of calm.  
  
"You would put our lives in danger. We want yours in danger. For the rest of your life. Gretchen has volunteered to take you there. Gretchen?" James called. Gretchen came out of the forest, shaking her head.  
  
"And I thought that I knew you, Peter Pettigrew. I was your girlfriend and yet I had no idea. You have placed our friends, no I take that back, MY friends in danger. Thank you for showing me just who you are. So that way I didn't have to waste any more time on you. I'll take it from here. Congratulations on the wedding James and Lily. I will be back for the reception once I get rid of this man," Gretchen said.  
  
"You are a maurader now Gretchen. You always were, but we are making it offical. You have made many lasting friendships," Sirius told her.  
  
"Thank you. I accept. See you all later." She grabbed Peter and apparated away.  
  
"I must say I thought you would be walking into your death," Dumbledore said, sighing.  
  
"It's us Dumbledore. How could you ever have doubted us?" Sirius asked, flashing a silly smile.  
  
"I shall not do it again. Come, there is celebrating to do," Dumbledore said, smiling. They walked back to their cars smiling, relieved that Voldermort had been vanquished once and for all. 


	9. Wedding Party

"ALRIGHT NOW PEOPLE IT'S TOAST TIME!!" Sirius yelled over the dull roar of the crowd. They silenced immediately and just shook their heads in amusement at him.  
  
"THANK YOU! Now, as best man I shall give a toast. I've known Lily and James for almost eight years now. Lily swore up and down that she would hate James forever. Well, I guess she didn't.  
I'm just kidding. What I want to say to you both is that I am very happy that you two finally decided to get married. I wish you the best of luck in your life and may you always have the marriage that you've always dreamed of," Sirius said, lifting his glass.  
  
"Oh, Sirius that is so sweet," Lily said softly, tears welling up in her emerald green eyes.  
  
"To Lily and James!" Sirius exclaimed. The crowd yelled it back and drank to it. Lily looked over at James lovingly.  
  
"To James," Lily whispered.  
  
"To Lily," James whispered back.  
  
"To us," Lily said, winking.  
  
"To us," James replied, winking back.  
  
Gretchen stood before the Minister of Magic and told them what Peter Pettigrew had been doing the last few years. There was already evidence against him in a file made by several different aurors, but now they had enough to convict him and send him away.  
  
"He who shall not be named is dead. Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter, Alice Applegate, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Hestia Jones, Sirius Black, and Nancy (A/N: Not adding last name at this point because I do not recall what I wrote! lol. sorry folks you know whom I am talking about) all performed the killing curse and killed him. He exploded from the force of the eight killing curses falling upon him," Gretchen reported.  
  
"We thank you for doing this. There will still be work for the Aurors to do. Many death eaters to catch, but it is nice to know that their leader is dead," Corneillus Fudge, Minister of the Ministry of Magic said, sending her on her way.  
  
Gretchen sighed deeply. She had truly believed that Peter was different, but she realized now that he wasn't. He had lied to them all saying that he was going on a trip to find himself. She knew now that he never had intended on doing that. That he had always intended on killing them all. She also knew now that he would have killed her in the end, even if she had been on his side which is something she never would have done.  
  
She apparated herself to Lily and James' reception, happy that Voldermort was dead and that her friends were safe.  
  
"DOES ANYONE KNOW THE CHICKEN DANCE?!" Sirius yelled, as the song called the chicken dance came on. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. Of course everyone knew! It had been played at all of the school dances.  
  
"SIRIUS I THINK YOU HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK!" Remus yelled in his ear.  
  
"ALL I HAD WAS ONE SIP OF THAT WINE STUFF! I'M NOT DRUNK! I AM HYPER! WOOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!!"  
  
"CAN YOU STOP YELLING? YOU ARE SCARING PEOPLE!!" Nancy yelled, rolling her eyes.  
  
"NOPE. YELLING YELLING YELLING. PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY!!" Sirius yelled as he started doing the chicken dance.  
  
"YOU ARE HOPELESS SIRIUS!!" Lily yelled, walking over to him.  
  
"ARE YOU GOING TO LET THE WIFEY TALK TO ME LIKE THAT JAMESY?" Sirius yelled.  
  
"YEP!"  
  
"AHHHHH WHY?"  
  
"SHE'S MY WIFE!"  
  
"STOOOP YELLING YOU FOOOLS!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You have been getting more vocal lately, Alice," Frank said, kissing the side of her head.  
  
"Being around James, Remus, and Sirius will do that to you. Especially after seven years," Alice replied.  
  
"Are you saying that we are immature?" Sirius asked in mock anger.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying," Alice retorted with a laugh.  
  
"Good, at least we are all on the same page," Sirius replied, causing the group to laugh.  
  
The party lasted until the wee hours of the morning before Lily and James headed towards their new home and new life together.  
  
(A/N: You think this is done? Hardly.... There is so much more. And a sequel to this. It's Alternate Universe people. They aren't going to die... yet or at all or may they will? Want to find out? Then stay with me and all your questions shall be answered.) 


	10. Peter's Revenge

Peter sat before the Ministry and half listened to them as they spoke about the crimes he had committed. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to kill them. Kill them all for putting him in Azerbajain and killing his master. They had thought that they had the upper hand, but they did not. He would win. He would get even. He would have revenge. As they pulled him away he smiled, knowing that this was far from over.  
  
-ONE YEAR LATER-  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Nancy, Alice, Frank, Remus, and Hestia all sat in the living room of the Potter's house hold, the one year olds playing on the floor.  
  
"Think that they'll all be the best of friends like we are?" Nancy wondered out loud as she watched Harry's small hand reach up and touched her daughter, Crystal's face.  
  
"Sure, I think they all will be. Heck, they're growing up together," Sirius said, smiling. Crystal and Tim had been the first to be born, then Jimmy-Remus and Hestia's son. He was followed a by the same day birth of Harry and Neville. As he watched them, he knew that they would be the new mauraders. He chuckled softly at the thought. Dumbledore would have his hands full.  
  
"What are you laughing about Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
"The thought of these five being the new mauraders," Sirius replied.  
  
"Dumbledore is going to be sorry that we decided to have children," James said, laughing brightly.  
  
"Maybe for you, but Neville is not allowed to go gallavanting around like you guys did," Alice announced.  
  
"OH, come on let your boy have some fun," Sirius said.  
  
"Alice wants to protect him from stuff. I don't know what.... But yeah. Neville will do what he will do. We can't hold him back," Frank said, putting a hand on top of hers.  
  
"He's right, Alice. Besides, with the others around it might be too hard for him not to resist joining in," Nancy commented.  
  
"If they live through this night," a dark voice said behind them. They jumped up, wands in hand.  
  
"Peter," Lily hissed.  
  
"Yes, I see you know me. But you will not live for what you have done to me and my master," he hissed, raising his wand.  
  
"We are more in number. You are the one that will die this day, Peter," James threatened, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"That is where you are wrong. I am more powerful then you could ever believe," Peter said, confidently. He raised his wand and hit Nancy in the chest. She cried out.  
  
"NANCY!" Sirius yelled, not moving in fear that Peter would kill others.  
  
"Yes, your beloved is dead," Peter sneered.  
  
"AVA..." Hestia started, but once again he hit her and killed her. James charged forward, trying to disarm him that way for all of his disarming spells failed against Peter. Peter lifted his wand and killed James.  
  
"JAMES!!" Lily screamed. She ran over to the children tried to shelter them. As she tried to gather them up in one spot, Peter took his wand and killed Crystal, Tim, and Jimmy in one sweep. Lily stood, holding Harry and Neville to her chest,  
tears falling down her face.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT KILL OUR CHILDREN!!" Sirius roared. Peter placed a locking spell upon Sirius, sending Sirius flying out the door. He then did the same to Remus, leaving Lily, Frank, and Alice alone in the house.  
  
"Stop this Peter!" Lily screamed. He snarled.  
  
"Put the children down Lily," Peter commanded.  
  
"NO I will not," Lily said, holding them tighter.  
  
"Do it, you stupid twit!" Peter yelled.  
  
"I will not. You will have to kill me before I betray their lives!" Lily roared back. Alice inched backwards and took Neville from Lily's arms.  
  
"You will have to kill me too," Alice said. Peter raised his wand, but Frank got in the way, writing in pain.  
  
"You two were always the ones that made life for me so much harder. I have distinct plans for you two." He raised his wand and did the same to Alice. She dropped to the ground on her back, cushioning Neville's fall. Lily stood, alone with Harry.  
  
"Good bye Lily," Peter said.  
  
"Go to hell you bastard," Lily spat. She raised her wand, starting with the curse but Peter was faster. She screamed out and fell, Harry dropping on her dead body.  
  
"And now you, you horrible brat. You will die before that stupid on over there," Peter sneered. He raised his wand and sent the Killing Curse, but instead of instantly killing the child it returned and hit Peter, killing him instantly.  
  
Alice and Frank lay upon the floor, twitching still-having lost every mental though in their heads. Sirius and Remus banged into the house, finally being released from the spell. Sirius cried out at the scene of the death and destruction that had happened. Crystal, Tim, Jimmy, Lily, James, Nancy, and Hestia were all dead. The people alive were Harry, Neville, Alice,  
and Frank.  
  
Remus walked over to Alice and Frank, a tear slipped painfully down his cheek.  
  
"Peter put the Cruicos Curse upon them too long. They do not recognize my face. I can see it in their eyes," Remus whispered.  
  
Sirius picked up Harry first and gasped. Remus stood up and went over to him, gasping at what they saw. On Harry's forehead was a lightening bolt of a scar.  
  
"He survived the Killing Curse," Sirius whispered in shock.  
  
"How?" Remus asked.  
  
"I have no idea. See if he did it to Neville too," Sirius said. Remus picked up the wailing boy and looked at his forehead for a sign.  
  
"No, he wasn't. Peter tried to kill Harry and it back fired. He is the only person that has survived the Killing Curse,"  
Remus said.  
  
"We had better inform the Ministry. Do you think they would give us custody of these two boys?" Sirius asked, his voice breaking.  
  
"I have no idea. But they wouldn't me. They might for you. I'm a werewolf remember. It would be too dangerous," Remus said, his voice cracking as well. Tears poured down the two men's faces. Sirius nodded and they walked out of the house to apparate to the Ministry. 


	11. Custody of Harry and Neville

Sirius and Remus stood before the Ministry, telling what had happened and counting the death toll out loud. Medical people had apparated to the Potter's house and had come back confirming what had happened.  
  
Now, all that was left to talk about was whom got custody of the two little boys.  
  
"Neville has family and thus he will be given to them, but Harry has a muggle aunt that he should really live with," Fudge said, placing a hand on his temple and rubbing it softly.  
  
"But I am Harry's godfather. I love the boy as if he was my own. Please, allow me to have him," Sirius pleaded. The large oak doors that were to remain closed during this meeting flung open, revealing Dumbledore.  
  
"There are others out there that will do as Peter has done. There is even knowledge about an heir of Voldermort that will take his place. But we can not get a location and he will be heavily guarded. Harry is our only hope of surviving. It is clear that his mother died for him. That is why he survived the Killing Curse. Thus, he must go to his muggle Aunt because his mother paid the price for his life. That blood runs in the veins of her sister. In order to keep Harry Potter safe, we must send him there. I am sorry Sirius, but it is what must be done. Besides, we need you to infilterate the Death Eaters to find out about this boy that could probably kill Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Are you sure, Dumbledore of all of this?" Fudge asked him.  
  
"Of course I am sure you stupid excuse for a wizard. Do as I say!" Dumbledore roared.  
  
"You are not the Minister, Dumbledore," Fudge threatened, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"I was offered the position before you, Corneillus. They would have much rather had me as Minister instead of you. Now, give me the child. I need to take him there. Besides, it would be best if he did not know about all of this until he is old enough to understand it. Do I make myself clear, Fudge?" Dumbledore asked, his voice threatening for him to question him.  
Fudge sighed deeply and nodded.  
  
"Fine, the custody of Harry Potter, son of the late James and Lily Potter is granted to Lily's sister. This case is dismissed," Fudge said. He got up and left the room. Dumbledore took the child and shook his head sadly.  
  
"They were too young to die. I am sorry, lad that you will never know your parents. They were wonderful people. One day you will learn all about them. I promise to you that much," Dumbledore whispered to him. Sirius walked forward, tears threatening to flow down his cheeks like rivers of sorrow.  
  
"Will I be able to see him?" Sirius asked, his voice whobbling.  
  
"No. Not until he is eleven when he has learned about what has happened this day. Until then, I do not think it wise. He would be asking too many questions for his own good. I am sorry Sirius for what you have lost and what you are still loosing.  
If I could change time I would. But there is nothing that I could do," Dumbledore apologized softly.  
  
"It isn't your fault, Dumbledore. It's ours for not killing Peter when we should have," Sirius said, his head bowing in pain.  
Dumbledore handed him the child. Sirius cradled him, rocking him softly. Tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"One day you are going to know just who they were. You'll know everything. Heck, you'll probably still act like they did.  
Just remember, Harry that your godfather loves you. He will always love you for the rest of your life," Sirius vowed, planting a kiss upon Harry's forehead. Remus stepped forward, his hands held out for him. Sirius gave Harry to him, allowing Remus to give him a kiss upon his forehead. He handed Harry back to Dumbledore.  
  
"You have lost not only your wives, but your children as well and for that I am truly sorry. I want you both to know that I understand the pain you are in. I have been through the same thing you have this day. Good bye, and please stay in touch with me. I will tell you what is happening to Harry," Dumbledore said, before exiting the room.  
  
"We have a lot of burying to do in the next couple of days," Remus choaked out.  
  
"Let's go and honor them the best we can," Sirius said, exiting the room with Remus behind him. 


	12. The End

Dumbledore waited until night fell before heading to the Dursely's home. Professor McGonagall transformed from her cat animagus and hurried over to him.  
  
"You aren't going to leave the boy here are you Dumbledore? They are the worse sort of muggles I have seen. I have been watching them all day! We can not leave him here!" Minvera protested.  
  
"We must do this, for his safety," Dumbledore answered her, putting the boy on the doorstep with a letter.  
  
"Good Luck, Harry Potter."  
  
(A/N: I know this story was short. It will be continued in the story titled: Every Story Has A Beginning.... Please stay with me for that. It will deal with Harry and the gang. Thank you to all my reviewers. Without you this story would never have been a success. I also know that this chapter was very short, but it is only the bumper one for the new story.) 


End file.
